


Little secrets

by shottycske



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: BBW, Brian May - Freeform, F/M, Feeding Kink, Food Kink, Regina Taylor - Freeform, Rogerina - Freeform, fem!queen, soft feederism, straight ship, sweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shottycske/pseuds/shottycske
Summary: Brian and Regina were  a couple for few months. They were honest to each other and told themself about everything. Well, Bri had one, huge secret.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Kudos: 6





	Little secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Im in a mood to write some chubby gals!

Brian and Regina were a couple for few months. They were honest to each other and told themself about everything. Well, Bri had one, huge secret.

Since childhood baking was his big passion. He gave Regina lots of cakes, cookies and other snacks everyday. She liked to eat and it was delicious so she didnt mind it. She even didnt mind gaining weight. Because, yes, she was gaining really fast. When Regina met Brian for the first time she was pretty skinny but now she had small belly that sometimes didnt let her buttom her jeans. 

Regina accepted her body, so when she saw a new plush on her tummy she just bought herself new clothes. She never talked about it with Bri. But he really liked her new body. With every pound she gained he cuddled to her more and more. The truth was that he was baking so much for her because he wanted to fatten her up. Brian loved plump girls to which he could cuddle, whos stomach he can use like plush pillow and who he would be able to feed so make her grow bigger and bigger. 

Once, when she was laying in the bed after waking up she felt as fat as she never felt before. Probably she gained some weight while sleeping or maybe she hadnt notice it before. 

Regina smiled to herself and started to play with her belly. She taked her shirt of and started to squize every roll on it. Then Brian walked in with some donuts on big plate he carried in his hand. 

“What are you doing?” He asked, he never saw Regina that interested in her chubbiness. “I brang you a breakfast, honey.”

“Nothing.” she blushed and quickly covered her belly with a blanket. “Just my shirt was to small for me. Thats all.”

Brian looked at her more carefully. 

“Honestly I love my new tummy.” She explained and showed her belly again. She put her hand under her rolls and shaked them. “They are so funny to touch!”

She took two donuts and started to eat them, 

“And thinking about how easily you can make them grow bigger. You just need to keep eating!” She said after she ate one of Bris donuts. 

Brian kissed her chin and then moved to her lips because he wanted to clean her face from delicious icing. He hugged her and went back to sleep.

“Baby I love it too. I love to make you food and hug you. Youre getting so cuddly.” He said before he closed his eyes. “Im so lazy Im going to sleep again. While hugging my sweet doll.” 

For another hours Bri was sleeping and Regina eating all the donuts he gave her. It was perfect day for both of them.


End file.
